Log-fires
by Sea Queen - JoKessho
Summary: Short little Christmas TaiYama fic. Chapter 2 has been added
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

-o-o-

Happy holidays! Here's my humble gift to you all. (I'm not too happy with this, but I wanted to write something..)

-o-o-o-o-o-

Large white tufts were falling slowly past a window, settling in a thin blanket on the windowsill.

The crackling and snapping of pine logs was a gentle accompaniment to the soft Christmas music floating from the radio in the corner of the living room.

Two pairs of eyes watched, enchanted, as orange flames rose, then fell, in a steady rhythm that resembled a heartbeat.

Taichi sighed, tightening his arms around Yamato, before: "I wish we had a real fireplace…"

"Shh."

"And real snow…"

"Shush."

"And I wish it were cold, so that we could cuddle under a thick quilt and not die from overheating…"

"Could you not ruin the mood?"

"Huh. Didn't think you were such a romantic."

"It _is_ Christmas."

"Oh yes, but it would be nice to have a white and cold Christmas—like in the movies."

"Well sorry we live in Odaiba, where it doesn't get _that_ cold, or snow that often. And where fireplaces aren't a standard in houses."

"Even if they were a standard, the DVD doesn't give off heat. We'd burn to death with a real fireplace."

"Are you complaining about the log-fire DVD or…?"

"No, no, no. In the current situation it's good, but I was just saying that I would prefer the real thing. The _whole_ real thing. Not fake snow falling on the _inside_ of the window. Not a fake fire on TV. Not turning the thermostat lower, just so that we won't die whilst snuggling."

"Ok, I get the picture." Yamato cut in. "But there's nothing we can do about all that right now, so just shut up and stop ruining the mood."

The two young men descended into silence for a few minutes, returning their gazes to the fire.

"But next year we're going to Hokkaido."

Yamato pulled away from Taichi, blinking at him owlishly. "What?"

"Let's go to Hokkaido next year, so that we can get the whole real experience of a romantic Christmas."

A few minutes of mute staring followed the statement.

"…are you being serious?"

"Of course!" Taichi's eyes shown with excitement, and he adjusted his position so that he was kneeling on the sofa, facing his boyfriend. "They always have snow up there in the winter. And they have cosy little cabins. With real fireplaces!"

Yamato smiled at his boyfriend's excitement, feeling a bit giddy at the idea himself. "Okay."

Taichi grinned, pumping a fist into the air. "Yes! It's decided, then. We have to start planning everything early."

"Sure, but for now..." Yamato launched himself at Taichi, knocking him onto his back. "We cuddle in a pretend-Christmas setting."

Taichi just smiled, re-wrapping his arms around the blond, and turning his attention back to the fakely-burning TV.

-o-o-o-o-o-


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. Or even the idea for this chapter.

-o-o-o-

A/N: Why am I writing a winter-fic/chapter when it's almost summer? Ask Higuchimon (or just go read her review of the previous chapter).

I was planning on waiting until winter to post this, but didn't want to risk forgetting. And since it's written, I might as well post it now, irrespective of season.

-o-o-o-o-o-

"SNOW!"

Yamato bolted upright at Taichi's loud yell, frantically looking around for the imminent danger. His blue eyes scanned the living room he and Taichi had fallen asleep in, but found nothing out of place. His eyes eventually landed on the brunet at the window.

"Yama!" Taichi said, chocolate eyes shining with joy. "We got snow! Real snow! Outside!"

"Wha…?" Yamato asked, rubbing at his eyes and glancing at the clock on the wall. "Taichi, it's four thirty in the morning. Stop being so loud and come back to sleep."

"But we have snow!"

"It'll be there in a few more hours' time."

Taichi pouted. "Doubt it."

Heaving a huge sigh at his stiff neck and back, as well as his boyfriend's antics, Yamato got up from the sofa and walked over to the brunet at the window. He looked out.

"Yay, we have snow. Now let's go to bed."

With a roll of his eyes, Taichi latched on to Yamato's arm before the blond could walk off.

"Let's go play in it before it melts away."

"Taichi, there's barely enough to cover the ground."

"Let's go out whilst it's still coming down."

"It's not even five."

"It'll melt before six."

Yamato eyed Taichi wearily. To be honest, he didn't have that many good reasons not to go out; it's just that he didn't really want to.

"Come on."

Taichi, still holding on to Yamato's arm, started pulling the reluctant blond towards the front door. He grabbed a scarf, wrapping it one-handedly around the blond's neck, then took a coat off its hook and held it open for Yamato to don. With a defeated sigh, Yamato turned around and threaded his arms through the exposed sleeves, shrugging it onto his shoulders and out of Taichi's hands. Grinning, the brunet pulled on his own coat and opened the door.

"Snow, here we come!"

Yamato trudged out after him.

Taichi took off running as soon as the two had reached the bottom floor and apartment complex exit. He was waving his arms around as he ran with his mouth open, trying to catch a flake on his tongue.

Yamato stood by the door, watching his childish boyfriend run around the empty streets. He cast his gaze skyward, observing the gently falling white specks. The snow wasn't heavy, and Taichi had been right in his earlier assessment: it wouldn't stay around for long.

Yamato's gaze fell back to street-level and met with a pair of amused brown eyes. The two males smiled at each other.

Taichi jogged forward, grabbing Yamato's hand again, pulling him further into the street. Taichi turned, taking hold of the blond's other hand, too. He swung their arms from side-to-side, pulling Yamato along in his impromptu dance. In no time at all, laughter was bubbling up from both males, and Yamato was forced to—silently—admit that maybe playing in snow at five in the morning wasn't such a bad idea, after all.

-o-o-o-o-o-


End file.
